Un peu d'amour, papier velours
by Enilebom
Summary: Il n'avait pas oublié la chaleur de ses bras accueillants, ni la tendresse de son étreinte, ni la passion de ses baisers, ni la délicatesse de ses caresses, ni la douceur de sa peau que les frissons rendaient agréablement rugueuse. Un peu comme du papier velours. Il n'avait pas oublié, même si c'était fini. Ecrit par Story-Bizarre [FanFic 2/3]
1. Chapter 1

Deux semaines, jour pour jour. Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus approchés, qu'ils n'avaient pas passé la limite de la distance dite acceptable, qu'ils osaient à peine se regarder alors qu'ils se côtoyaient parfois pendant des heures d'affilée. Deux semaines qu'ils se manquaient l'un à l'autre, qu'ils pensaient l'un à l'autre, qu'ils regrettaient ces moments passés ensemble qu'ils avaient pourtant décidé d'arrêter. Deux semaines qu'ils taisaient cette nostalgie, qu'ils se retenaient, qu'ils ne faisaient rien, malgré ça. Deux semaines de tension sans action. Deux semaines de rêves lubriques sans aucune concrétisation. Deux semaines de manque.

Ils étaient en manque l'un de l'autre. En manque de contact, de proximité, de complicité, d'affection mutuelle. Depuis qu'ils avaient goûté ensemble aux plaisirs de la chair, depuis qu'ils s'étaient égarés sous les draps dans les méandres de leurs désirs, ils en étaient devenus accro et s'étaient retrouvés quasiment tous les soirs pour à nouveau s'étreindre, se regarder, s'embrasser, se toucher, s'enivrer l'un de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui les avait menés jusque-là, mais cela ne les avait pas freinés dans leur initiative et ils en avaient fait une sorte d'habitude. Presque chaque nuit, ils se voyaient, s'installaient dans le même lit et s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, isolés du reste de la maisonnée, loin de leurs pensées professionnelles. Ils oubliaient tout le reste et se laissaient aller à leur union voluptueuse, s'offrant ainsi un peu d'amour. Et de plus en plus à chaque fois.

Et puis, un de ces soirs, ils n'avaient fait qu'en discuter, ils n'auraient d'ailleurs peut-être pas dû. Car amener de la réflexion là où agissent les sentiments mène souvent à une impasse et là, c'était leur cas. Ils avaient pris du recul et s'étaient rendu compte que tout cela ne rimait à rien, n'avait aucun sens, n'était pas très respectueux vis-à-vis de leur créateur et de leurs autres collègues. Bref, des pensées rationnelles et des questions d'éthique qui avaient fait qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés là. Cette fois-là, ils s'étaient séparés après leur discussion, chacun s'était retrouvé de son côté, à imaginer qu'il était le seul à pleurer et à peiner à dormir alors que l'autre vivait la même chose.

Et c'était pour ça qu'ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Ils n'osaient plus aborder le sujet, ni y réfléchir, ni même se côtoyer seuls trop longtemps. Ils en étaient arrivés à une impasse et aucun n'avait le courage de faire le premier pas pour débloquer cette pénible situation, croyant dur comme fer qu'il ferait fausse route. Ils étaient dans ce genre de contexte stupide où tout peut s'avérer assez simple mais où l'appréhension empêche de faire quoi que ce soit et condamne à la stagnation et au malaise.

Une nouvelle journée touchait à sa fin. A vrai dire, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, la plupart des résidents de l'habitat étaient déjà partis dormir ou en tout cas s'occuper chacun de leur côté. Seuls deux étaient encore dans le salon, dont l'un qui y restait assez souvent vu que ses délires psychédéliques ne l'aidaient pas à lever son séant du canapé dans lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps. L'autre, quant à lui, n'avait envie ni de dormir, ni de lire, ni de se mettre devant un jeu vidéo – car oui, il s'agissait du Geek. Il préférait tout de même un peu de compagnie, même si son acolyte n'était pas très bavard, à part pour sortir de temps en temps un mot aléatoire. Enfin, un peu moins cette fois-ci, visiblement. Curieux hasard...

- Gros, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Hein ? balbutia l'interpellé, sortant de sa torpeur, légèrement surpris que le Hippie lui adresse la parole. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Enfin je crois. T'as l'air aussi perdu qu'une licorne sans ailes, gros.

- Mais... Les licornes n'ont pas d'ailes, répliqua l'ado, étonné et amusé par cette comparaison.

- Dans mon monde, elles en ont ! Et elles volent haut, plus haut que les arcs-en-ciel !

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

L'utopiste resta muet pendant quelques instants, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. A cet instant, le gamer crut qu'il allait encore le quitter au profit son petit monde à la « flower power » et qu'il allait lui répondre complètement à côté de la plaque, avec une phrase du genre « les papillons sont nos amis » ou un mot aléatoire tel que « poney » ou « fromage ». Mais le camé se révéla beaucoup plus lucide que cela, ce qui étonna le jeune garçon, même s'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas rare que ses paroles soient constructives et intéressantes.

- Parce que je le vois. Dans ton regard. T'as l'air perdu, je te dis. Comme si on t'avait privé de ta console pendant deux semaines.

- C'est pas de ça que je suis privé...

Il eut un temps avant de comprendre le sens et la portée de ses propres paroles. Oui, il était perdu à cause de ça. Parce que deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, déjà. Il ne savait pas si c'était un pur hasard ou un signe narquois de la vie, mais cette notion de « deux semaines » lui avait fait un pincement au cœur, lui rappelant ce qu'il vivait. Et l'écologiste avait été très attentif à ses réactions.

- De quoi tu parles, gros ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Et puis quoi encore ?

Le Geek fut très surpris de cette ténacité de la part de son ami, qui semblait réellement se préoccuper pour lui. Une partie de lui en était très touchée et encouragée à lui parler, mais une autre voulait garder cette histoire dans le domaine de l'intime et éviter d'étaler ses états d'âme. Le coup classique. Sauf que, là où beaucoup auraient laissé leur ego l'emporter et se seraient refermés comme des huîtres, il décida de se jeter à l'eau. Il faisait confiance au Hippie, il ne savait pas si c'était un effet des substances qu'il consommait ou si c'était intégrant à sa personnalité – probablement un peu les deux – mais lorsqu'un secret lui était confié, il restait muet comme une tombe et ne se moquait jamais.

- T'as gagné... C'est le Patron. Il me manque.

- Hein ? Mais tu le vois tous les jours, gros ! s'étonna le pacifiste, haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais le problème, c'est pas ça. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne se parle plus, qu'on ne passe pas de temps ensemble comme on le faisait pendant un moment.

- Pourquoi ça ? Vous vous faites la tête ? Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air orageux entre vous...

- C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je sais pas si je peux te raconter, je veux pas te choquer.

- Tu sais, je vois des nuages fluo et des animaux qui n'existent pas en vrai, gros. Je vois pas ce qui peut me choquer.

- Les choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans, peut-être.

Une fois encore, le Hippie resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'emmagasiner l'information et d'être bien sûr de l'avoir comprise. Puis, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'étonnement et, à travers ses verres fumés, il fixa le garçon à la casquette d'un air ahuri, un peu déboussolé, mais pas vraiment choqué.

- Mais gros... Tu veux dire que tu... Vous deux... ?

- Ouais. Et pas qu'une fois...

- Bah c'est cool !

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, si ça vous plaît, c'est bien. Et puis c'est peace and love donc je vois pas le problème, gros !

Ses répliques un peu follettes avaient le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et de soutirer un rire à son camarade, qui était de plus en plus à l'aise face à l'idée de se confier à lui. Le fait que le Patron et lui aient fait des choses pas très catholiques ne semblait pas l'outrer, il trouvait même ça « cool » donc c'était un bon début ! Et de toute façon, il prônait la tolérance, donc il n'allait certainement pas le critiquer pour ça. Il était même encore plus optimiste que lui à ce sujet, d'ailleurs.

- Justement, on a arrêté parce que ça nous posait un cas de conscience. Vis-à-vis de lui, de moi, de vous, aussi. Et de Mathieu.

- Il a créé des gens bizarres, faut qu'il assume, gros.

- Oui mais là, quand même... Et puis de toute façon, on y a réfléchi et on a décidé que c'était mieux d'arrêter. Et voilà, depuis deux semaines, on ne se regarde plus tellement, on ne se parle plus beaucoup, on ne se voit pas seulement tous les deux, donc forcément, on ne se touche plus ni rien...

- Mais vous êtes cons, gros !

Ces mots si directs et si cinglants de la part de cet homme d'habitude si léger dans ses propos eurent l'effet d'une claque sur son acolyte, qui le regarda d'un air choqué. A ce point ?

- Euh... Pourquoi tant de violence ?

- Je suis pas violent, gros, je suis réaliste ! Vous vous êtes pourris tout seuls.

- Pardon ? Explique-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Je peux pas dire que je sois le mec le plus enchanté du monde à l'idée que vous... Bref, mais je vais pas vous le reprocher, personne ici ne vous chercherait des noises, surtout si ça reste entre vous. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, vous êtes libres.

- Tu crois... ?

- T'en doutais ? Bien sûr que oui ! Et vous, comme des andouilles, vous vous mettez des bâtons dans les roues et vous vous torturez l'esprit avec vos réflexions profondes sur des histoires de sentiments. Ça n'a pas de sens, gros !

Le Geek était scotché par ce discours, déjà parce que c'était rare de la part du drogué, mais surtout parce qu'il ne faisait que lui balancer la stricte vérité, une vérité que lui et le Patron avaient reniée durant ces quinze derniers jours.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je continue à me droguer, gros ? C'est parce que moi ça me fait du bien, je nuis à personne et je me force pas à faire ce que j'ai pas envie de faire. Tu devrais faire pareil, et lui aussi. Moi, je peux pas être clean. Vous, vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous voir tous les deux. Parfois, résister à la tentation, c'est pas la solution, gros.

L'ado resta quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant à ces recommandations. C'était vrai, après tout, parfois, la solution n'était ni plus ni moins que céder à la tentation. Après tout, ils étaient bien quand ils se laissaient aller sans se poser de question. Et ils ne s'étaient pas sentis mieux en ayant arrêté. Bien au contraire. Cela ne suffisait pas de se donner bonne conscience en se disant qu'ils ne briseraient pas les règles d'éthique qui devaient être respectées entre tous. En tout cas, pas pour lui. Car, pour ce qui était de la sombre personnalité, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il voyait la gêne dans son attitude lorsqu'ils se côtoyaient d'un peu trop près pendant un peu trop longtemps, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit. Et encore, lui-même avait eu besoin d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses de la part du Hippie pour se rendre compte à quel point tout cela était stupide.

- Gros... Va le voir.

- Quoi ? Mais...euh... Maintenant ? balbutia le garçon à la casquette, déstabilisé.

- Bah oui, maintenant. Fais pas le con, t'en meurs d'envie ! Et lui sera ravi.

- Mmh... Tu crois ? hésita-t-il, malgré tout toujours perplexe.

- Mais ouais, gros ! Allez, fonce !

Encouragé, le gamer détala aussitôt du salon, devant le regard amusé et attendri de l'homme aux lunettes rondes qui toutefois eut vite fait de retourner dans son monde utopique rempli d'amour, de paix et de couleurs. De son côté, le petit eut vite fait d'arriver devant la porte du Patron, sur laquelle il hésita très longuement à toquer. Surtout qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait dire et qu'il craignait sa réaction. Et s'il lui refermait la porte au nez ? Et si un quelconque dialogue ne menait à rien ? Et si ça allait empirer la situation ?

Malgré les arguments tout à fait pertinents du Hippie, il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de faire une connerie. Ils avaient arrêté de se voir les nuits pour une raison qui n'était peut-être pas valable, c'était peut-être stupide et irréfléchi, ou au contraire trop réfléchi pour une histoire de pulsions, d'attirance et d'affection, c'était peut-être seulement un moyen de se donner bonne conscience car ce n'était tout de même pas anodin. Mais à ce moment-là, pourquoi étaient-ils finalement tombés d'accord pour ne plus continuer ? Autant ils avaient commencé sur un coup de tête, puis continué en se retrouvant ainsi presque tous les soirs, autant ils avaient aussi cessé de partager le même lit sur une décision peut-être trop hâtive. Mais ils l'avaient fait. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien, après tout.

Tout cela devenait un véritable casse-tête. Il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler, pas après avoir été autant conseillé et motivé par son camarade au chapeau beige, ce serait insensé et surtout très lâche. Et même s'il était un peu peureux, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Surtout que l'utopiste lui avait assuré qu'ils ne se prendraient aucune remarque, surtout s'ils restaient discrets, si ça restait entre eux. Mais il recommençait à se poser des questions sur l'intérêt d'aller lui parler. Sans compter que le fait d'aborder le sujet n'était pas le plus gros souci, peut-être que ça leur enlèverait le poids qu'ils semblaient traîner dès qu'ils étaient trop longtemps dans la même pièce. Non, le plus compliqué serait sans doute de lui avouer qu'il lui manquait. Que sa présence, ses câlins, ses baisers, son corps, sa chaleur, tout lui manquait. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas de son collègue.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Sursautant, il se retourna vivement et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'homme en noir, qui le fixait – car oui, il pouvait distinguer son regard malgré les lunettes – d'un air à la fois déterminé et embarrassé, un curieux mélange qu'il comprenait, cependant, puisque c'était exactement ce que lui ressentait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, étant donné qu'il devrait bien lui dire ce qu'il faisait là, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son homologue s'approcha et le regarda longuement, ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser plus qu'autre chose.

- Gamin, faut qu'on parle...

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur ledit gamin, qui fut soudainement tiraillé entre divers sentiments. La surprise, l'appréhension, la gêne, et quelque part le soulagement. Lui qui ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, la solution lui était donnée sur un plateau d'argent. Car oui, il était certain qu'ils avaient la même idée en tête, qu'ils voulaient discuter de la même chose. Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-il dit ça de cette façon, si sérieux et en même temps troublé ?

Une fois que le Patron les eut fait entrer dans sa chambre, tout en ayant pris soin de fermer la porte, geste somme toute assez classique qui pourtant arracha un petit sourire le Geek, qui était ravi de voir que son ami leur permettait d'être à l'abri des regards. Et oui, ça l'arrangeait parce qu'il comptait bien faire augmenter l'intimité entre eux dans les instants à suivre. Et il assumait totalement cette pensée. Bien évidemment, il ne le forcerait pas à quoi que ce soit, mais quelque part, il gardait la conviction comme quoi il n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit. Et leurs étreintes charnelles lui manquaient bien trop pour qu'il ne tente pas le coup. Alors, même s'il se doutait de ce dont il parlerait, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser le vice.

- Qu'on parle de quoi... ?

L'aîné esquissa un discret sourire à ces mots. Tout comme lui, il savait de quoi il s'agissait, car il pensait, tout comme lui, que si ce n'était pas pour cela, que serait-il venu faire juste devant sa chambre, seul, en fin de journée ? De toute façon, il le connaissait suffisamment pour distinguer ce très léger soupçon de provocation joueuse dans sa voix et dans son regard, ces quelques nuits en sa compagnie l'y ayant grandement aidé. Car s'ils s'étaient de cette manière découverts de plus en plus physiquement parlant – même si en théorie ils avaient le même corps – ils étaient aussi devenus plus proches sur un plan plus abstrait, plus psychologique, une complicité particulière les liait désormais. Ils se connaissaient vraiment, en tous sens du terme.

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, gamin.

Malgré les lunettes opaques, le gamer put voir une lueur éclairer le regard de son homologue. Une lueur qui voulait tout dire, qui montrait tout. La gêne, l'hésitation, mais aussi les regrets et l'intarissable attirance qui les liait. Et là, il comprit que, non, ils n'auraient pas besoin de parler. Tout lui paraissait évident suite à sa discussion avec le Hippie. D'ailleurs, le fait que le Patron ait eu l'intention d'en discuter précisément ce soir était une étrange coïncidence, tellement étrange que ça n'en était peut-être pas une... Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait pas été là si c'était pour lui dire que rien ne changerait. Le garçon à la casquette voyait très bien que son aîné ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, pas plus que lui. Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'eux deux voulaient.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue, sans aucune retenue. D'abord surpris, son ami ne réagit pas, puis il se ressaisit brutalement et le repoussa gentiment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter ne serait-ce que de bafouiller une excuse quelconque, mais l'autre lui sauta de nouveau aux lèvres, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le retenir près de lui, comme s'il risquait de s'évaporer dans la seconde. Même si l'obligation ne lui était pas désagréable, il se laissa donc emporter dans le baiser fougueux et passionné que lui offrait le petit, qui ne se recula que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans mot dire, le temps de récupérer un peu d'oxygène. Puis, voyant que la sombre personnalité ne comprenait que moyennement une telle attitude de sa part, le garçon au T-shirt carmin se décida à prendre la parole, laissant sortir les premiers mots qui lui venaient.

- On n'a pas besoin de parler. Ça fait quinze jours qu'on s'évite, que ça nous fait du mal, et c'est stupide. Y a rien de plus à dire.

Sur ces mots, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres avec de plus en plus d'avidité. Ses mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de l'homme en noir, qui se laissa faire, d'abord sans agir. Puis il eut une soudaine réalisation qu'il eut un peu de mal à assumer tant c'était caricatural. Finalement, oui, c'était un peu idiot, surtout que ce n'était pas simple pour eux de s'ignorer après tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble presque chaque nuit. Oui, il n'y avait rien à dire, finalement. Toutefois, quelque chose le bloquait, le dérangeait encore. C'était peut-être un détail comparé à ce qu'ils ressentaient et à ce dont ils avaient envie, mais cela suffit à lui donner la force de stopper son cadet qui, tenace, essaya de rester proche de lui malgré ses mains qui le retenaient à une certaine distance.

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amusait de t'éviter ? On n'avait pas arrêté pour rien ! T'as pas déjà oublié notre conversation ?

- Non, justement. Mais alors pourquoi tu es venu me parler, dans ce cas-là ? Si y a rien de nouveau, c'était pas la peine.

Cette réplique l'amena dans une impasse, il ne savait effectivement pas quoi dire de plus. Il était venu le voir sur un coup de tête, il voulait lui parler, passer du temps seul avec lui-même si ce n'était que pour ça. Au fond...

- J'avais besoin de te voir, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le concerné resta interdit quelques instants, puis il laissa un sourire s'étirer sur son visage, attendri par cette confession. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de son vis-à-vis qui cette fois le laissa se rapprocher et le regarda avec insistance, essayant de trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre à son tour qu'ils ne se faisaient que du mal en s'empêchant de faire ce qui les tentait inexorablement, en niant leurs désirs et en ne se parlant même plus par appréhension. Dans sa tête, c'était clair et net, mais pour le dire, c'était autre chose.

- On ne peut pas rester comme ça. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de toi.

Bouleversé, l'homme aux Ray-Ban ne sut que répondre. Autant dire qu'il lui avait posé une colle. Même si, lui aussi, il savait pertinemment que ces quinze jours sans se parler seul à seul, sans se voir en toute intimité, sans câlins, sans baisers, sans caresses, tout cela était dur pour eux. Maintenant, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus invraisemblable, entre ça et le fait qu'il s'en était fallu de si peu pour lui faire changer d'avis. Car oui, il avait changé d'avis. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à faire semblant, ils ne pouvaient pas renier et balancer aux oubliettes toutes ces nuits passées ensemble, si proches.

Voyant que son camarade ne disait rien, le gamer le serra contre lui et vint poser timidement sa bouche au coin de ses lèvres. Soudainement emballé, le Patron profita de l'occasion pour happer les siennes et l'embrasser avec langueur et tendresse. Totalement emballé, le Geek ne se posa même plus de question et resserra encore son étreinte, répondant fougueusement à son baiser. Il le sentit sourire, ce qui acheva de le conforter dans l'idée que, non, il n'était décidément pas le seul à regretter ces nuits passionnelles entre eux, et à vouloir recommencer. Alors que, même pas un quart d'heure avant, ils se voilaient encore la face, désormais ils ne voulaient plus se mettre de barrière, l'un comme l'autre. Ils voulaient se laisser aller à leur passion commune, à leurs pulsions tant affectives que charnelles, sans se casser la tête.

Machinalement, un peu par habitude malgré la quinzaine de jours qui s'était déroulée entre deux, l'aîné prit la main du garçon à la casquette et l'entraîna vers son lit, sans rompre leur baiser. Il s'assit au bord pour qu'il s'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses, profitant de cette posture plus confortable pour l'enlacer et le serrer contre lui. Il le laissa déposer une traînée de petits bisous le long de son cou, penchant la tête du côté opposé pour lui offrir plus d'espace, laissant quelques soupirs s'échapper. Il adorait quand il lui faisait ça, c'était un peu son point faible, une des choses qui le stimulaient le plus. En retour, il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt Captain America de son amant et longea son dos de bas en haut, soulevant le vêtement jusqu'à le lui retirer, faisant tomber la casquette au passage.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors à nouveau et ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis, dans un geste simultané fébrile, ils se sautèrent aux lèvres, s'embrassant avec passion et avidité. Dans le même temps, le petit déboutonna la chemise de son partenaire et la lui ôta, entraînant la veste au passage. Il se colla contre lui comme s'il voulait s'incruster sur son corps et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, ainsi que ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs gestes étaient empressés, ils se blottissaient fervemment l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassaient fougueusement, comme pour rattraper ces deux semaines sans même s'approcher. Tout cela leur avait tellement manqué, au fond.


	2. Chapter 2

Au bout d'un moment, la sombre personnalité rompit – partiellement – leur étreinte et regarda son compère durant quelques secondes. Son visage et ses lèvres étaient rougis, ses yeux un peu brouillés et son souffle déjà un peu moins régulier que d'habitude. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, sans parler, simplement à s'observer, puis le cadet laissa partir un rire nerveux, sous le regard quelque peu interrogateur de son homologue. Il se reprit et haussa les épaules, laissant retomber ses bras. Tout cela lui paraissait si invraisemblable, il se demandait s'il n'était pas dans un doux rêve et que, dans quelque temps, il allait se réveiller et faire face à la dure réalité, au fait qu'ils s'éviteraient toujours, que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination et de ses fantasmes. Bon, dans ce cas-là, son rêve serait un peu trop long, précis et vraisemblable. Dans tous les cas, ce rapide changement d'avis était, bien que prévisible, un peu grotesque.

- On est cons, hein... ?

Amusé par cette remarque, le Patron esquissa un sourire et déposa affectueusement un baiser sur sa tempe en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Ouais. Très cons, approuva-t-il, simplement.

Ils restèrent encore un moment immobiles, simplement à se regarder, puis l'homme en noir vint poser son front contre celui de son camarade et ce dernier l'enlaça encore pour venir se pelotonner à nouveau contre lui, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Il retourna l'embrasser dans le cou, puis se saisit délicatement du lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller. Son vis-à-vis passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui fit doucement relever la tête. Le gamer esquissa un timide sourire et déposa un chaste baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je veux plus te lâcher, lui confia-t-il à voix basse.

- Moi non plus, gamin, et je te laisserai plus.

Il scella cette promesse d'un baiser épris sur les lèvres frémissantes de son cadet et le serra tout contre lui, à tel point qu'il commençait à sentir les battements accélérés de son cœur contre sa propre cage thoracique, dans laquelle son muscle vital tambourinait tout aussi vite. Le Geek sourit à ses mots et l'embrassa dans le cou, près de son oreille, avant d'y glisser, d'une voix presque éteinte, voilée par les émotions et le désir, quelques mots si longtemps retenus.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Sur ces mots qui les firent frémir tous les deux, il le fit basculer sans plus de cérémonie et ils se retrouvèrent allongés – un peu n'importe comment, certes, mais c'était la dernière de leurs préoccupations – l'un sur l'autre. L'amateur de gaming reprit ses baisers dans le cou de son acolyte, exploitant inlassablement ce point sensible. L'homme aux lunettes opaques profita de leur position pour commencer à lui enlever son jeans délavé, non sans s'attarder sur le creux de ses reins et le haut de son fessier qu'il flatta bien volontiers de ses mains. Ils étaient fébriles, pressés, passionnés, attentifs l'un à l'autre, désireux l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'il avait été inquiet l'espace de quelques minutes de se faire rejeter ou de se prendre des remontrances de la part de son comparse, le petit se trouvait finalement largement conforté dans ses envies et ses intentions. Ce qui était une véritable aubaine après tout ce temps à ne pas oser aller le voir, tout comme lui n'osait pas non plus. Ces deux semaines sans pouvoir sentir la chaleur de ses bras accueillants, la tendresse de son étreinte, la passion de ses baisers, la délicatesse de ses caresses, la douceur de sa peau que les frissons rendaient agréablement rugueuse, un peu comme du papier velours. Et durant ces deux semaines, il n'avait rien oublié de tous ces détails, mais rien ne serait mieux que de les revivre, encore et encore.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'aîné le fit basculer sur le côté pour s'installer à son tour sur lui et acheva de lui retirer son jeans, tout en laissant quelques caresses sur ses cuisses et ses jambes, joignant en quelque sorte l'utile à l'agréable. Puis il se remit à son niveau, prit son visage rougi entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore, dévorant quasiment ses lèvres tant il lui avait manqué, lui aussi. Il descendit à son tour dans son cou qu'il parsema de plusieurs petits bisous, tandis que ses mains exploraient la peau dénudée de son torse et de ses flancs. Il ne put retenir un discret sourire en le voyant déjà frémir sous ses attouchements, paupières closes, la tête penchée sur le côté pour lui laisser plus de marge.

L'ado ne put réprimer un léger sursaut lorsque les doigts agiles de son compagnon vinrent titiller les deux points les plus sensibles de son buste, passant à maintes reprises sur la chair plus foncée. Par automatisme, il se mordit la lèvre et se tortilla légèrement sous lui, pris de court par la sensation particulièrement plaisante. Il adorait ça et n'hésitait pas à le lui faire savoir, libérant de temps à autres un petit couinement à peine étouffé, alors qu'une intense chaleur commençait à se diffuser en lui, l'envahissant inexorablement.

- Gniii... Encore... S'il te plaît, encore, soupira-t-il, vivement stimulé.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son « tortionnaire », qui savait pertinemment à quel point il était réceptif à ces endroits de son corps. A chaque fois, il se rappelait leur toute première étreinte charnelle, lorsqu'il avait longuement hésité avant de s'attarder à ce niveau de peur que ce soit inutile, voire désagréable, pour finalement se rendre compte que c'était une des caresses qui l'excitaient le plus. Alors, chaque nuit où ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre, il prenait le temps de passer par là, titillant longuement la chair fragile, jusqu'à le rendre tout émoustillé, comme à cet instant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et descendit ses baisers entre ses côtes, puis le long de son estomac, autour de son nombril où il faufila sa langue mutine, puis encore plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de son dernier habit. Il reprit ensuite le chemin inverse, pour ensuite revenir happer ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et passionné, ne se lassant jamais de ce geste. Le gamer prit ses mèches courtes entre ses doigts pour les serrer légèrement, grattouillant son cuir chevelu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse subitement, visiblement une idée en tête.

- Bouge pas, gamin, j'en ai pour dix secondes, précisa-t-il avait de se lever du lit.

- Tu penses vraiment que je m'en irais ? ironisa le concerné, lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

L'homme aux Ray-Ban sourit de plus belle et parcourut rapidement sa chambre, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose, sous le regard curieux et intrigué du Geek. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il recherchait, il revint finalement vers le lit avec entre les mains... Oh bon sang !

- Je... Euh... Je savais pas que...que t'avais...des menottes... Depuis le temps, bégaya le petit, un peu perplexe mais néanmoins intéressé.

- T'inquiète, je vais rattraper cette erreur.

Joueur, il se réinstalla sur le matelas, à califourchon sur son amant qui ne put retenir un petit sourire espiègle, manifestement partant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement et prit ses mains pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête et les attacher. Confiant et assuré, le cadet lui adressa un regard des plus lubriques en se mordant la lèvre, profitant de leur proximité pour faire glisser sa jambe le long de la sienne, remontant lentement et lascivement, par pure provocation.

- Du coup ça va te faire deux erreurs à rattraper, lui susurra-t-il, énigmatique.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as mis plus de dix secondes.

- Vu comment tu me chauffes, ça devrait pas être bien compliqué, répliqua le Patron, esquissant un sourire carnassier.

Suivant ses paroles, il reprit ses baisers sur son corps dévoilé, à commencer par son cou, longeant sa carotide, puis en continuant sur son torse, où il s'attarda encore sur les deux points les plus sensibles, passant lentement et sensuellement sa langue dessus à plusieurs reprises. Ce geste eut pour effet immédiat de soutirer un long couinement à son partenaire qui déjà se martyrisait la lèvre, paupières closes. Il continua ensuite sa descente vertigineuse jusqu'en bas de son ventre, non sans avoir insisté un peu plus au niveau de son nombril. Puis il se redressa, adressa un regard qui voulait tout dire à son homologue et défit son pantalon dans des gestes lents. Trop lents. Désespérément lents. L'ado était partagé entre la frustration et l'excitation qu'engendrait cette attitude provocatrice. Il le regardait faire avec une quasi-fascination, le dévorait des yeux, passait machinalement sa langue sur ses lèvres, désireux.

- T'es décidé à me faire languir, toi.

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai eu cette idée ?

Sur ces paroles, l'aîné se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement, puis termina de retirer son vêtement, sans se défaire de son petit air charmeur et... Allumeur, autant le dire. Puis il revint se coller contre lui et pressa volontairement son bassin contre le sien, leur soutirant à tous deux un soupir d'aise. Il entama un mouvement de friction entre leurs corps, se délectant tant de la sensation que des réactions du gamer. Celui-ci, alors qu'il allait pour retirer ses lunettes noires, stoppa son geste.

- Attends.

- Quoi ?

- Garde-les, ça m'excite, murmura-t-il, un sourire coquin se dessinant sur son visage.

Enthousiasmé par ces mots, le possesseur des lunettes décida donc de garder celles-ci et vint terrer son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis pour y laisser encore traîner sa bouche, mordant la peau de temps en temps. Puis il reprit sa lente descente le long de son corps, prenant tout son temps, ne se privant pas de sourire devant sa réceptivité. Il se tortillait sous lui, tirait sur les menottes à défaut de pouvoir les détacher, couinait de plaisir et d'empressement. Une vision délicieusement érotique fort plaisante qui le mettait lui-même tout en émoi. Une fois arrivé en bas de son ventre, il y passa plusieurs fois la pointe de sa langue dans un mouvement langoureux, les mains posées sur ses hanches qu'il serrait doucement.

L'amateur de gaming retint un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit la bouche taquine se poser sur le relief qui déformait déjà son dernier tissu et le stimuler au travers. Il haleta de plus en plus à ce contact, se cambra par réflexe pour l'inciter à continuer, ne retenant plus du tout ses gémissements d'aise. Puis, son souffle se coupa l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'il vit son compagnon baisser son sous-vêtement, toujours avec une lenteur provocatrice, pour ensuite faufiler ses mains sous son fessier et le flatter d'une caresse sensuelle, pressant doucement la pulpe de ses doigts contre l'épiderme sensible. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, où il laissa plusieurs baisers et quelques légères morsures, ainsi son souffle se rapprochait de plus en plus de son érection déjà bien prononcée où pulsait presque douloureusement le sang, le faisant frémir de plus belle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse cette fois partir un cri de surprise en sentant soudainement sa bouche envelopper son membre et entamer un va-et-vient très appliqué, sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation. Il se cambra d'un coup, avançant machinalement son bassin à défaut de pouvoir utiliser ses mains pour le guider dans son action, pris d'une bouffée de chaleur qui s'était brutalement répandue et se faisait continuellement ressentir dans chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os, chacune de ses veines, chacune de ses cellules. Il commençait à voir flou et, grâce au peu de raison qui lui restait, il savait que, bientôt, il n'en aurait plus du tout, qu'il perdrait tous ses repères, qu'il deviendrait dingue. Rien qu'avec ça. Il le savait d'expérience, et deux semaines de déni et de distance n'auraient jamais pu lui faire oublier cela.

Ayant déjà atteint le point de non retour, il tâcha tant bien que mal de garder un minimum de contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller tout de suite. Tout était de trop, presque trop fort, trop intense. La caresse brûlante sur sa hampe, de plus en plus assurée et minutieuse, le rendait complètement fou. La chaleur continuait de monter en lui, se logeant principalement à l'endroit où s'était portée la majorité de l'attention de son partenaire. Ses poings se resserraient et il tirait machinalement sur les menottes, à la fois excité et frustré par l'entrave. Il ne contenait plus ses soupirs, exprimait sans retenue le plaisir qui le submergeait. Son regard se brouillait, la tête lui tournait, ses muscles se contractaient, son souffle était irrégulier. Il était dans un état second, purement et simplement.

Lorsque son aîné ralentit la cadence, dans le but évident de le faire languir – car depuis le temps, menottes ou pas, ils se connaissaient à chaque fois un peu mieux, et le Geek savait reconnaître assez facilement ses petits jeux – il resserra ses jambes et couina de mécontentement, se débattant des mains plus pour la forme puisqu'il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas les détacher lui-même. L'homme aux Ray-Ban relâcha son postérieur et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les caresser doucement, encore et toujours pour le faire poireauter. Le cadet se tortillait sous lui, essayait de lui faire reprendre le même rythme qu'avant, le suppliait en des bouts de phrases peu cohérents entre deux soupirs de plaisir et de frustration.

Au bout d'un moment, le Patron obtempéra à sa demande et reprit un va-et-vient plus rapide, tenant ses hanches plus fermement. Le petit se cambra de nouveau brusquement en étouffant un cri de plaisir, grisé par la sensation de la muqueuse chaude et humide coulissant de plus en plus vite sur son membre qu'il sentait palpiter contre la langue qui le flattait langoureusement. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements qui risqueraient d'alerter toute la baraque – car ils devaient faire preuve d'un minimum de discrétion, tout de même. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir, les gestes de son amant lui rendant cela presque impossible. Et il adorait quand il lui faisait ça, d'autant plus que la nouveauté d'avoir les mains attachées rajoutait un peu de piment.

Lorsque son homologue se recula et se redressa pour revenir s'installer contre lui à sa hauteur, il ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant frémir et haleter, le visage rougi par l'excitation, la peau moite, les mains tirant par réflexe sur l'objet qui l'empêchait de les bouger. Il était si craquant quand il était dans cet état, détendu et désinhibé par l'extase des plaisirs charnels. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour profiter de cette vision fort plaisante, il l'enlaça et revint déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou. L'ado frissonna à ce contact et ferma les paupières pour en profiter un maximum, mais la chaleur persistant dans son bas-ventre le rappela à l'ordre et il se remit à gigoter ses mains.

- Détache-moi. S'il te plaît... Je veux pouvoir te toucher, conjura-t-il d'une petite voix brouillée par l'envie et la frustration.

Quelque peu stimulé par ces mots, son vis-à-vis s'exécuta et s'assit pour aller libérer ses bras prisonniers. A peine eut-il défait les menottes que le gamer, complètement enivré par le désir, se jeta immédiatement après sur lui, s'agrippa à sa nuque et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui l'aurait étonné s'il n'était pas submergé par les émotions et l'envie qui le rendait si brusque. A tel point qu'il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et faufila ses mains sous le dernier vêtement qui les séparait du contact le plus intime pour aussitôt le retirer en deux temps trois mouvements. Le Patron laissa passer un petit rire, il était un peu surpris mais pas plus que ça, vu comment il l'avait fait poireauter.

- Eh, doucement, gamin, lui murmura-t-il, tout sourire.

- Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Sa voix était ferme et en même temps suppliante, ainsi il lui donnait un ordre et en même temps s'offrait explicitement à lui. Un mélange curieusement excitant qui suffit à son compagnon pour ne plus pouvoir lui résister, d'autant plus qu'il était lui-même dans un état d'excitation très avancé. Il le poussa doucement pour qu'il se rallonge et se colla de nouveau contre lui. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses et souleva celles-ci pour une meilleure accessibilité à la partie la plus fragile et intime de son corps, puis il le prit par les hanches et commença à entrer doucement en lui, lui soutirant un adorable couinement.

Il démarrait toujours en douceur pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal, le temps qu'il s'habitue à ce contact, même si, au fil des nuits passées ensemble, son corps s'était accoutumé de plus en plus aisément à cette présence. Dans un premier temps, le Geek eut à supporter une légère douleur, à laquelle il tentait de faire diversion en se concentrant sur les caresses qu'il échangeait avec son partenaire, rattrapant le temps où il n'avait pas pu lui en faire, et sur leurs baisers enfiévrés. Puis, petit à petit, encore plus rapidement que les fois précédentes – sans doute par habitude mais aussi à cause du manque qu'il ressentait suite à ces deux semaines de silence – la gêne s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître, laissant place à un plaisir sans faille grandissant.

Plus les minutes défilaient, plus son corps se courbait et frémissait sous l'extase croissante que lui procurait son amant. Paupières closes, lèvres entrouvertes, la peau hérissée de frissons, il laissait partir des soupirs et des gémissements qui frôlaient délicieusement l'obscénité, n'en déplaise à son aîné qui voulait bien volontiers le voir exprimer son plaisir. Ses mains moites resserraient de plus en plus les draps qu'il avait hasardeusement attrapés dans ses poings, il transpirait déjà légèrement. Et pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Ce n'était même plus suffisant pour lui de sentir ses caresses, ses baisers, son souffle près du sien ou sur sa peau brûlante, son membre si dur qui le prenait, s'enfonçait en lui, encore et encore, emplissant progressivement son étau de chair intime et fragile. Il voulait le sentir plus. Plus vif. Plus fougueux. Il en avait besoin.

- P...plus fort...s'il te plaît... couina-t-il d'une voix affaiblie, voilée par le désir.

- Gamin, je veux pas te faire mal, ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter son comparse, toujours sur ses gardes malgré l'excitation.

Depuis le temps, il le connaissait par cœur et savait comment le combler à chaque instant, mais il ne pouvait retenir l'élan de prudence qui le prenait systématiquement à ce moment, car tous deux se souvenaient bien que les premières fois avaient été assez douloureuses et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Toutefois, son avis fut rapidement changé par les mouvements de bassin du petit qui resserrait ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'était agrippé à sa nuque en guise de supplique. Il ne se fit donc pas prier et amplifia ses à-coups, puis il relâcha ses hanches pour laisser ses mains se balader sur son corps moite, prolongeant ses caresses sur les zones les plus réceptives.

En fait, sur la forme, le fait qu'il prenne toujours le temps au début faisait office d'un petit jeu de provocation, mais c'était à chaque fois sur un fond de précaution. Et tous deux s'y complaisaient, l'un parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas brusquer l'autre, qui lui était volontiers partant pour exprimer ouvertement ses envies et lui indiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il pouvait en faire plus. Tout cela était bien sûr implicite, tout passait dans les gestes et les regards, dans l'attitude qu'ils adoptaient et connaissaient chaque fois un peu mieux. Ils se comprenaient et savaient se combler, toujours plus avec le temps.

Au bout d'un moment, le gamer sentit qu'il n'allait plus tenir ainsi très longtemps, déjà qu'il avait dû donner du sien pour ne pas jouir dès l'instant où son homologue s'était immiscé en lui. Il perdait la tête à chaque contact, chaque fois un peu plus, guidé inexorablement vers l'orgasme qui finit par le saisir à force de coups de bassins insistants dans les abysses de son intimité. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas clamer trop fort le plaisir qui l'envahissait, brouillait sa vision, le faisait légèrement trembler et s'agripper presque désespérément aux épaules de son partenaire qui fut à son tour entraîné dans sa jouissance. Ce dernier terra son visage dans son cou pour étouffer lui aussi les sons qui menaçaient d'être trop élevés en décibels.

Alors que l'euphorie commençait à retomber tout doucement, il glissa ses mains jusqu'à celles de son cadet et les serra doucement, entremêlant leurs doigts, puis il vint en même temps déposer un long baiser épris sur ses lèvres tremblantes, se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Par automatisme, leur union étant à son apogée, il y ajoutait ces petits gestes délicats et affectueux, c'était devenu un réflexe, parmi tant d'autres. Et, pour le coup, tout lui semblait encore plus intense. Après tout, ils se retrouvaient après deux semaines sans même se parler vraiment, alors forcément, tout paraissait plus fort, plus marquant.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, toujours enlacés, leurs souffles haletants s'apaisant au fil des secondes. Ils ne bougeaient presque pas, se contentaient d'un léger baiser ou d'une furtive caresse de temps en temps, histoire de se témoigner mutuellement leur tendresse réciproque sans faire trop d'effort. Leurs corps se séparèrent naturellement, petit à petit, sans pour autant qu'ils ne relâchent leur étreinte, et ce pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, l'homme aux Ray-Ban se détacha de son compagnon et s'installa à côté de lui. Ce dernier vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, souriant quand des bras chauds et protecteurs l'entourèrent, ronronnant au contact des doigts agiles qui vinrent lui grattouiller le crâne.

- Gamin, il faut que je t'avoue un truc.

- Moui ? Quoi donc ?

- Eh ben... Disons que c'est pas un hasard si je suis venu te parler tout à l'heure.

Intrigué, le Geek fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant d'abord pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Puis, il eut un déclic, comme une loupiote qui éclairait soudainement son esprit. Il esquissa alors un léger sourire mais ne dit rien, préférant le laisser parler.

- Je sais que c'est pas cool d'écouter aux portes. Mais je l'ai fait.

- Oh... ?

- Ouais. Au début je vous ai entendus par hasard, mais forcément ça a retenu mon attention. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir.

Il ne dit rien de plus, sachant très bien que le cadet avait évidemment compris qu'il parlait de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Hippie quelque temps plus tôt. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle indiscrétion, mais quelque part il en était bien content, pour eux deux. Même s'il n'aurait peut-être même pas eu besoin de ça pour finalement changer d'avis et succomber à la tentation de ce dont ils s'étaient eux-mêmes privés pendant deux semaines.

- Je suis pardonné ? s'enquit-il, esquissant un sourire malicieux.

- Mmh... Non.

Surpris, le Patron le fixa d'un air incrédule, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire puisque son amant se rapprocha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, puis il posa son front contre le sien et lui adressa à son tour un sourire espiègle.

- Pour la simple bonne raison que je ne t'en veux pas.

Joueur, il rapprocha encore son visage de celui de son aîné et lui fit un bisou esquimau, geste qui à chaque fois les faisait rire parce que, même si c'était une marque de tendresse et un automatisme, ça avait un côté un peu ridicule. Et rigolo.

- Et de toutes façons, ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça.

Le gamer reposa ensuite sa tête sur le buste de son vis-à-vis et se mit à tracer des formes imaginaires sur sa peau tiède du bout de ses doigts, lui soutirant de discrets frissons et un soupir d'aise de temps à autres. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, profitant de la proximité, du contact de l'autre, du silence reposant seulement troublé par leurs respirations redevenues normales qui se calaient l'une à l'autre, presque synchroniques, en écho à leur sentiment d'être enfin unis à nouveau, après tout de temps, d'être en phase, inséparables.

l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l*l

Fait chaud ici, vous trouvez pas..? Pfffou ! BREF. Voilà pour cette partie 2, qui peut être une fin si on veut. Il y aura une partie 3, mais ce sera ENCORE du pas très catholique, donc soit vous êtes à donf et vous continuez dans la lancée, soit vous considérez que cette partie fait une bonne fin et...bah voilà. "C'est vous l'doc, Doc" (comment ça cette réplique n'a rien à voir ?)

Tiens, j'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir :)

Pandas, licornes et arcs-en-ciel dans vos coeurs. 3


End file.
